No estoy sola
by Neko-chan120
Summary: One-shot en respuesta para un reto literario del foro de Ranma 1/2.-Se podían oír murmullos, algunos quejidos y gemidos. Respiraban fuertemente. Se escuchó un - ¡así no! - y la otra voz respondió -¿así te gusta? -


**Disclaimer**** Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaración: **Este Fic nació en respuesta a un reto propuesto por **rusa-ranmayakane-zk** en el foro de Ranma ½ de esta página.

Eran ¿Cuánto? ¿Las cuatro o cinco de la tarde? La muchacha no estaba pendiente de la hora, en realidad mantenía la vista fija en sus Okonomiyakis, mientras lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su querido Ran-chan le había hecho eso? ¿Sabía él acaso lo mucho que le dolía descubrir aquel pequeño secreto?

**Flash Back:**

La castaña caminaba alegremente con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos, un Okonomiyaki que se dedico toda la mañana a preparar con cariño y que llevaba escrito "Te amo" con un exquisita salsa. Ukyo cerró su local en cuanto termino e inmediatamente se dirigió a la casa de su amado Ran-chan

Le habían informado que la familia Tendo-Saotome tenía planes para este fin de semana largo, todos menos Ranma y Akane, lo cuales se quedarían en casa. Eso le desagrado a la cocinera, saber que su amado amigo se quedaría SOLO cono Akane, y que ella tendría posibilidades de conquistarlo sin interrupciones de la familia ahora que estaban solos ¡Pero no! Ella evitaría eso a toda costa ¡No permitiría una declaración, ocuparía todos los medios necesarios para interrumpir su momento de felicidad! Ella se sentía un tanto desamparada después de lo sucedido en Jusenkyo... después de la boda, a menudo se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al interrumpir... después de todo se iban a casar a voluntad propio... o eso pensaba ella.

En fin, poco importaba ahora que ya se había metido en la cabeza ir e interrumpir. Sonriendo alegremente en pensar que pronto vería a su querido Ran-chan, saltó el muro del Dôjô Tendo e ingreso a la residencia. No los encontró en el salón... estaba completamente vació. Frunció el ceño algo le daba mala espina...

Observo a su alrededor parecía no haber nadie en casa, se dirigió al pasillo luego subió las escaleras, camino por entre las habitaciones de Nabiki y Kasumi, el señor y la señora Saotome, Soun Tendo, de su querido Ran-chan, la de Akane...

Le pareció escuchar algo, pero no estaba segura así que lo más sigilosa posible se acercó entonces a la puerta y pegó la oreja:

Se podían oir murmullos, algunos quejidos y gemidos. Respiraban muy fuertemente, un:

-No, así no.

Y otra voz respondió:

-¿Y así te gusta?

El corazón de la cocinera de Okonomiyakis se paralizó, las voces las reconoció en el acto, no podían ser otras personas, sin duda eran:

-Ranma- un gemido se escapo de los labios de la muchacha

El aludido gruño y luego de unos momentos soltó un suspiro: -Akane...

Los prometidos más famosos de Nerima se sumergieron en un beso apasionado, Akane no se encontraba nada más que en Ropa interior con una falda y Ranma en bóxers, Ranma la mantenía sentada sobre el escritorio y el estaba de pie frente a ella, entreteniéndose con su cuello, para luego volver a devorar los labios de la chica... Todo esto ante la vista de la cocinera que silenciosamente había abierto la puerta.

El calor y la pasión envolvían los jóvenes, y seguían besándose con fiereza, hasta que la castaña sin poder seguir torturándose más habló con la voz rota y los ojos inundados en lágrimas:

-Ra-Ra- ¡Ranma!

Las manos del muchacho dejaron de recorrer con deseo el cuerpo de Akane al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga hablarle, La peli-azul también detuvo sus manos las cuales arañaban la espalda de su prometido, ambos se sonrojaron y sintieron su corazón detenerse, Ranma el cual se mantenía de espaldas lentamente se giro para encarar a una destrozada Ukyo, la cual amargamente lloraba y luego de revisar su atención salió corriendo.

Ambos prometidos aun en estado de Shock, observaron simplemente como la cocinera a la cual le destrozaron el corazón escapaba. Ninguno de los dos atino a ir tras ella, Ranma observo a Akane, Akane observo a Ranma, ambos se sentía culpables, debería de haberle contado para que así la verdad no la hubiera golpeado de manera tan brutal… pero no ambos habían guardado el secreto para disfrutar de su relación en un silencio cómplice. Ranma tragó saliva y suspiro, ya no tenía caso ir a buscarla lo mejor sería explicarle todo mañana, se dio media vuelta y apoyo sus manos en el escritorio.

Akane lo observo apenada y comprensiva lo abrazo por la espalda dando un pequeño beso en esta, a Ranma lo recorrió un escalofrío, pero sonrió ante el apoyo, Akane su Akane la cual podía reconfortarlo solo con una sonrisa y sin la necesita de palabras, la cual lo comprendía a la perfección y siempre estaría allí para él. El muchacho de trenza se giro dentro del abrazo y la beso, un beso dulce y tierno, que demostraba todo el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro… y comenzó a subir de tono como en un principio…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Aquella escena le había destrozado por completo el corazón, a pesar de que se la esperaba, ahora no le importaba tanto, a decir verdad no le dolía tanto como en un principio, pero aun así sentía una opresión en su pecho, suspiró y dejo de hacer el Okonomiyaki, eso le reconfortaba el cocinar, lo observo… y luego en un momento en el que la ira la rabia y la frustración se apoderaron de ella lo arrojo al piso, tomo su espátula y lo golpeo con fuerza:

-¡IMBECIL!

-¿Quién yo?...

Ukyo se volteo rápidamente al escuchar una voz masculina, no era su Ran-chan, nop, era nadie más ni nadie menos que el chico perdido…

-¿Ryoga?-preguntó la muchacha confundida -¿Q-que haces aquí?-lo observo fijamente incrédula, a pesar de que la presencia del muchacha le agradaba bastante.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- preguntó el de vuelta y sintió su corazón estrujarse, por alguna razón odiaba la idea de imaginarse a Ukyo llorar, no entendía el por que.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Pu-pues yo… yo- la muchacha se enredo con sus propias palabras y un tierno sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al sentir la potente mirada del chico de la pañoleta sobre ella, así que bajo la mirada y se limitó a asentir.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido en la casa de la menor de las Tendo, hizo que nuevamente le entraran ganas de llorar, y sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas.

Ryoga noto, como una solitaria gota recorría el trayecto desde los ojos hasta el mentón en el rostro de la cocinera, y sintió algo en su interior… algo que lo impulsó a abrazara a la muchacha, y fundirse en un tierno abrazo…

-Al que sea que te haya roto el corazón… yo le rompo la cara…

Ukyo se sorprendió tanto por el abrazo, como por la frase del muchacho, pero en el fondo sonrió… ya no se sentía tan sola, así que se dejo envolver en el abrazo…

Tenía un apoyo ahora.

**Fin**

_¡Nyan! Hola n.n Bueno encontré un tiempecito y decidi hacer el reto, esto fue lo que me salió me quedo feo u.u, pero igual lo subo jejeje Bueno Ojala y les guste espero sus Reviews ;)_

_Sayonara_

_Akane-chan Saotome_


End file.
